That Night
by lov3321
Summary: *Spoiler alert for Fate/Zero* After Lancer's torturous death, Saber must continue to fight along side her current master, Emiya Kiritsugu in the bloody Holy Grail War. But Arturia Pendragon has inner demons to fight so when she meets her lover again, is he the enemy or the same man she loved before? (LEMON)


Only few remained as competitors for the holy grail.

The grail of wish. The seed of greed and war.

A victory for the four that remained. Specially for Emiya Kiritsugu, the Mage killer.

But much was on his mind with Kotomine Kirei blocking his passage to gain the holy grail, and a plan of death had to be developed for such a difficult obstacle.

With the heroic spirit, Saber, at his side, Kiritsugu felt almost invincible but lowering her power an archer with almost greater power was among the battle. Slowly but surely, Emiya Kiritsugu felt as if his own plan for Kirei was rather his own suicide.

As for the weapon in the palm of his hand, Arturia Pendragon, the mark binding her to her master only made the guilt feel worse. Such a woman of strong character, but the weakest heart. Rider had been right, she was a dishonorable ruler to only pity.

But the already weak heart of the sacrificed warrior only felt weaker. A rather rare situation for the blonde King. But maybe not so rare.

A coil of black hair in front of his face, the only dot on his left cheek, his strong composture and the honor in his heart, the honor she couldn't have. The lancer who captivated her heart a little too late. The cause of her worsening guilt, her weakness.

Lancer was a man different to the other kings she had met, and not even a king himself, only a servant, a killer in his time. But the unfortunate fate of the grand King Arturia only brought pain, not love. And that path was confirmed with the bloodshot eyes, the expression of betrayal, the fury towards her, a lance thru the heart of her secret love. The love she saw a few moments before his death.

All of the pain was thankfully disrupted by the squealing of a young girl with the most pure white hair.

"Ilyasviel!" The mother of the squealing child, with the same pure white hair, burst into the office where Emiya Kiritsugu and Arturia Pendragon remained. Both stared at the two white haired females in the room. Kiritsugu shared a tender smile with the little one but a worried expression for his wife.

Arturia stared at the child, a bit of envy at the innocence of the young girl.

"Iri..." The already dark expression of the only man in the room turned darker, "I need to speak to you."

Irisviel could only stare at the love of her life with worry. "Yes.."

The snow that covered the windows presented a beautiful mosaic. The cold transcending thru the glass and giving Arturia a shiver. The small room felt like a cage and the man that stayed besides the vessel carried the key to Arturia's freedom.

"Saber." The key keeper spoke and the weapon could only nod.

"Yes?"

"Could you please take Ilyasviel for a walk outside the castle?"

Arturia stared at the child and gave a small smile. "Yes."

Irisviel encouraged the child to approach the spirit. Evident fear on her delicate red eyes.

"Go on Ilya. She is a nice woman", Irisviel went on. "She will take you out to see the snow."

The child only stared at the spirit. She definitely had never liked Saber since the moment they met.

"I don't want to go with her! She looks mean!"

With that the child stomped back.

"Ilya go with Saber. Now."

With fear from her father's tone, Ilya stomped her way out of the room, ignoring Saber. Kiritsugu nodded at the serious spirit, and she went after the child.

Once closing the door of the small office, she heard the fear in Irisviel's questions, but she decides not to interfere. Ilya had gone faster in front of Saber, trying to avoid the serious woman.

"Ilya, you must wait for me," Saber went after her a little faster, thru the long hallway of the grand mansion. The paintings of past owners decorated the walls, some smiling slightly, others staring seriously at passerby's. The child hurried up as the woman behind her went after her. Once she caught up to the girl, Saber held her by the shoulders.

Ilyasviel turned around harshly and stared defiantly at Saber. "Don't touch me!"

Her glare intensified. "You've made my daddy suffer! You've made him greedy! He is not the same anymore!" The child's eyes turned glossy. "I hate you! I hate you!"

Saber's shock at the strong remark showed for a moment, but left quickly. Her expression turning dark, mumbling in her sigh. "You are not the only one..."

And again the vision of her dead love, the hatred in his eyes.

Watching the child run into the white snow, she visualized her younger self doing the same. Saber then went after her. The portraits watched her run by, the expressions of each turning into scowls.

The sense of extreme cold thru her covered feet and up her body brought her back to reality. The blinding snow camouflaged the child.

"Ilya!" Saber's scream was muffled against the screeching blizzard.

Ilyasviel ran thru the forest that surrounded the edge of the Einzbern castle. The anger that still rushed thru her fueled her with heat, keeping her from feeling the cold snow on her bare legs.

The child had seen what the sudden appearance of the heroic spirit in their lives had cost: that being the goodwill of her father. But if the poor little girl knew that it was stolen long ago, the small amount left only present to her and her kind mother.

She kept running but the fatigue caused her to stop. The adrenaline stopping and the cold rushing in. Her red eyes searched the way back, blinded by trees. Lost and alone. But she wasn't quite alone.

A laugh from behind the trees surged. The child only felt the fear creep up inside her.

And from the shadows came a figure. Tall and lean, dark expression hiding the betrayal, blood dripping from his eyes. Nightmare fuel.

Saber ran thru the woods. Her eyes fell upon everything in her path, searching for a flake of solid white against the soft white on the trees. Her formal suit couldn't protect her from such an intense cold.

The guilt of losing to the speed of a child's feet made her feel irresponsible for such a soul. Kiritsugu would scold her for losing the child, but the anger of the young girl couldn't be prevented.

A scream surged from the trees, too familiar to the blonde. At the realization, Saber ran towards the sound. As sobbings and a few steps could be heard, she changed to her fighting ways, accepting Excalibur to her hands.

Saber grouched under the trees hiding from the sounds. The forest filled with the sounds of the yelling wind and the smell of fear. She looked in between the snow covered leaves just spotting leather shoes, not being able to see the face. She inched closer seeing the speck of white she searched for, flushed in the color of her hair in extreme fear.

She looked further at the figure until it moved away from the scene. She raised her warnings, her surroundings filled with danger.

"The youngest vessel of the Einzbern family. The next pawn in the war." The deep voice brought chills down Saber's spine, so familiar yet so drowned in her mind. The wail of fear that emerged from the depths of Ilya's throat alarmed her even more.

"I'll just claim you and use you as revenge for the damned family of yours and for their weapon..." The deep voice whispered to itself.

As Saber moved slightly to get the "it" into view, her sword glimmered.

The glimmer didn't only catch Saber's eyes, but also the "it's" eyes. It looked directly to her and proceeded to walk towards the snow adorned bushes.

"Yet, honor was the King's first name in books and legends, when in reality..." The thing's hands grabbed Saber's neck from in between the leaves, before she could avoid it. She came face to face with this thing and suddenly her blood ran colder than the blizzard. The thing's words mimicked her feelings. "She was the biggest coward of all the kings."

The bloodshot eyes brought the painful memories back. The man she loved, the man she betrayed, the man who was currently grasping her by her neck. "L-lancer!"

Diarmuid stared into Arturia's still eyes. They seemed the beautiful and pitiful green they always were. "Hello King Arturia Pendragon…" The vengeful spirit's voice turned more venomous than before, having the weak king between his hands made him relive the fate he faced that treacherous night.

Arturia's eyes widened with a fear she hadn't felt before, a dreadful feeling. She remembered, once again, the same night he did, the night both of their masters betrayed them for love and greed. For the love and greed Lancer and Saber had, or still have.

But Saber rubbed the fog of pain from her mind, her responsible sense kicking in and her main focus turning to the shivering child behind the scene.

Ilyasviel searched the Blonde's eyes for salvation. But the only string of safety for the child came when the king breathed _run._ With another rush of adrenaline the child launched herself to the clouds of snow in the forest, disappearing from sight behind nature's force.

Lancer turned his head towards the path the child had taken, not letting go of the breathless spirit in his hands. His smirk grew darker with venom.

"L-Lancer p-please… Let the c-child go…" Saber's eyes started getting foggy. "S-she isn't the one at fault f-for… w-what her f-father did…"

Suddenly, a pain surged in his chest. The sight of the crying King should have given him more pride… not guilt. He wondered why she hadn't turned into her usual battle attire, he wondered why she pleaded for the child's safety, he wondered why she appeared so… weak.

Arturia's cold and trembling hands touched his. Maybe a plea to let go or maybe… a plea to forgive her.

Surprisingly, Diarmuid let go of the breathless Arturia. She fell to the cold snow with a thump, grasping her bruised neck and looking up at the holy spirit who haunted her. He responded her stare with wonder. She couldn't bare his sight, guilt ate her insides like a leech, so she avoided his.

Lancer looked away as well, he knew fighting her would be a stupid idea in that moment. Besides, his main prey had vanished into the fog of snow and even her footsteps had disappeared because of such terrible blizzard. The only option left was to walk away, but a sniff from behind him made him stop.

"I'm sorry Diarmuid… I'm sorry for w-what I did…" Arturia's crying stare met his surprised look. "I d-didn't mean for that to happen… I didn't mean for you to die."

Lancer inched closer, he had never seen the strong holy spirit cry before. He felt weak at the sight. Saber was crying, King Arturia was showing her weakness in front of him, Arturia was apologizing for something she wasn't at fault for… his Arturia.

Arturia met his gaze again, hot tears down her cheeks. The feelings she hid for so long were bursting out, the love for another tortured soul she couldn't have because of this endless Holy Grail War. But the freedom of letting go of the pressure I her heart was short. Kiritsugu called for her and slowly she vanished for another damnation. Kiritsugu would surely question and call her out for permiting the child to do what she did.

Wiping her tears away, she kept her stare at the bloodshot eyed Lancer in front of her.

"A-Arturia?" He reached out for her, for his beloved.

"I Love you, Diarmuid." She slowly disappeared at the command. "I love you…"

And from his sight, she vanished into thin air, leaving him breathless and bathed in the guilt he thought he deserved. Diarmuid longed for her again, he wanted her here, he wanted to tell her how he shared the same love. The Lance crossing his chest slowly disappeared and the blood that adorned his cheeks dried, turning to red dust in the wind.

He wanted to see her again, for at least one more time, before he fully returned to his haunting memories, before he fought her again in another bloody war.

"Arturia…"

* * *

The midnight moon illuminated the balconies of Einzbern Castle. It created a beautiful shadow from the mosaic windows on to the marble tiles. It was nature's masterpiece.

But the damned Holy Grail War wasn't.

Arturia looked at the crying angels and lamenting figures that adorned the Mosaic. It felt like their mourns were for those who went thru greed, thru pain, thru a brokenheart… The silent song felt like a melody for her. She was mourning her forever unrequited love.

She glided thru the beautiful shadow of each mosaic on the long hallway with the white long robes Irisviel had let her borrow. Each mosaic told a different story, each telling feelings pride tries to hide. And pride was her master's name.

Like Arturia had thought, Kiritsugu questioned everything that happened in the forest. The reason for letting Ilyasviel disappear into the blizzard, the reason she didn't contact him in time, the reason she didn't fight the vengeful spirit… Surely the little Ilya had spilled every detail of what she had seen to her father. And the child had definetly grown tired from such a horrific experience, as Saber remembered the frail body sleeping on her master's lap.

On this night she didn't have to be on guard, even after the attack, Kiritsugu had everything under control. But another haunting thought still kept her awake.

Arturia stopped in front of an odd mosaic. The artpiece depicted a woman holding a dying man in her arms, her eyes stared into nothing crying golden tears. The man in the woman's arms seemed in pain, grasping at the woman's robes in plea. Arturia shot back from the sudden reminding pain in her chest, walking away from the painful sight. Suddenly, steps resounded from the end of the hall, shaking her awake.

Arturia turned to find the source of the sound, but only saw a shadow in the distance.

Her instincts kicked in. From a beautiful white robe emerged her fighting attire: Blue dress, Blue skirt with a white one underneath and all of her armor. She got in her stance, ready to fight. But a familiar face surged from the shadow. Once again Lancer had appeared, but this time he was normal. His eyes weren't bloodshot, there was no lance thru his heart, he was once again the way she remembered him.

Saber gasped at the sight, turning back to her white robes and loose blonde hair carelessly. She couldn't find the strength to fight the spirit, the spirit of the man she loved.

"D-Diarmuid…" she felt breathless.

Lancer smiled at her, the moonlight reflecting on his figure. He was happy he could see her again. One last time, at least...

With tears in her eyes and a pounding heart she thoughtlessly ran his way, with no protection whatsoever. She felt a need in her heart, a happiness she had never felt before.

The long hallway turned shorter and the distance between them closed. It all felt like a dream they both didn't want to wake up from. With open arms Diarmuid received Arturia for a loving hug. Suddenly the coldness from both hearts seemed to disperse in between the heat of their bodies.

"I never thought you would come back." Saber said between sniffs and, for the first time, tears of joy.

"Me neither…" Lancer sniffed the sweet scent of her hair to reassure himself that this was all real. He pushed away slightly to stare into the small woman's eyes. "Arturia… I love you."

Arturia's melancholic face turned to one of surprise, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, seeing… God, even touching!

Tears spilled from her eyes as their faces inched closer, their lips touching moments later. It felt sweet. Felt like a wonderful dream.

Lancer's hand crept to her cheek, wiping away her tears while their lips interwined. The king had never experienced a love like this before. This amazing loving from someone else.

They parted from their touching lips and stared into each others eyes. There, in that deep mind of both, were their feelings of love, admiration, truth and something else. Something that lurked in their hearts wanting to come out.

Their bodies came closer.

Lancer's lustful eyes met Saber's. They both had the same thought in mind.

He held her waist with his arm, lifting her to him a bit more. "Arturia… I wanna enjoy my last night with you and only you… before we meet again... in battle…"

The melancholy from his words darkened her joy. She didn't want for this to be his last day, she didn't want to kill him again. "Lancer…"

"Let's enjoy it together… I beg you, my dear…" Lancer's pleading stare made Saber collide with his mouth again.

Slowly his hands started freeing her robes In front of the staring mosaics and the moonlight. But saber knew this place wasn't meant for such a special moment to happen.

Parting their lips again she stared into Lancer's eyes in lust. "This is not the place to do such things… Lets go to my quarters."

With a playful smile Lancer followed behind her to her small bedroom. It was strange to him how could a holy spirit have a private room for themselves but remembered the place she was staying in that moment.

They both entered the small space, adorned with a simple bed. The bed they would conquer soon.

There, Arturia pushed her lover on to the bed. She was no expert in love making but she had heard a few things from her old days and the modern people. Diarmuid's hand shot up her thigh, who had been revealed in his previous try to relieve her from her robe.

"Your skin is soft, Arturia. It would be wonderful to feel it closer…" With Lancer's seductive words a blush crept on her cheeks.

Seeing his lust, she slowly sat on his lap, cradling his hips. The blonde passed her hands from his cheek to his clothed chest. It went up and down in a slightly rapid way.

He pulled her closer to him, feeling her nipples harden against his chest, making him figure that she had no undergarments covering her chest whatsoever. The thought made a lump grow in between his legs.

Saber looked up with lust at the man who held her tightly to his body. She wanted every inch of that man like never before, she longed for him in every way. That same lump that grew in between Lancer's legs made itself notice when Saber inched her womanhood closer to him. She gasped at the weird feeling she had encountered between them. Slowly, the girl touched the small bump between them in curiosity making the man underneath her groan.

"Have you never experienced something like this..?" Lancer was surprised at how much this new side of the once composed woman attracted him.

"From what I remember I have never touched a man's... region." Saber's innocent eyes looked up at him with a slightly nervous look. She had heard of things like these before but had never done them.

Arturia never caught interest in the sexual nature of humans, she had more important things to do at the time.

Lancer slowly parted from the blonde and started untying the white robe she wore. It slid off her shoulders like honey. The enchanting body in front of him lured him even more. Saber's eyes seemed hypnotized by his soft caresses... he was just so gentle. But the realization of her naked body in front of her lover brought her back to the reality of things. Was she gonna give her purity to him?

Yes... She was, and with all the pride in the world.

Arturia learned that she was also shy in these moments. Nobody had ever seen her naked body, until now. Then, subconsciously, she covered her small breast, feeling an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

Lancer couldn't believe how beautiful the king was in such a light. She was like an angel, with her pale skin, her loose blonde hair and those green eyes like emeralds. She was his angel.

He leaned closer closing the space between their lips once again. Slowly he parted her hands to reveal the rosebuds that adorned her breasts, letting her get rid of the rest of the robe on to the bed side. He lowered his kisses to her neck, then to her collarbone, then to soft skin that started at her left breast.

Arturia moaned with the softness of his lips on her skin, then at the sudden suction she felt on her left nipple. It was a feeling she had never felt but truthfully enjoyed. When looking down, she found Diarmuid sucking on her like a child. It was honestly an adorable and lustful scene in her mind.

Then she felt the need to return the favor in some way, remembering the slight touch she had done on his region and the small effect.

Arturia lowered her hand to his region, while he was hypnotized by her breasts, switching sides once in a while. Slowly she lowered the edge of his tight pants, surprising both when his manhood sprang out.

Diarmuid stopped his action and stared at her in surprise. She slowly grasped it not sure of what to do.

"H-how do you do this?" The blonde asked shyly as he blushed a crimson color. He then complied to teach her.

Slowly the man put his hand on top of hers and started moving it up and down, emitting a slight pleasure to him. Saber stared at Lancer's pleasure filled expression and blushed. She felt that her region was getting wet.

Following his instructions she kept her hand moving, fastening the pace. His moans of pleasure confused her with ones of pain and she made a sudden halt of her hand.

"Y-you ok? Did I hurt you?" She asked in nervousness.

His eyes depicted a lust like never before and his chest went up and down rapidly. The girl was good for her first time.

"Continue... You are amazing..."

Saber blushed at his words and did as told. She went at a faster and stronger pace. Lancer's moans made her mouth water and she suddenly just wanted to... Taste him.

His manhood would caress her area while she stroked it, and her mind would wonder at how it would feel inside her. She definetly wanted more.

Saber suddenly got off his lap and kneeled in front of him. He followed her movements with his lustful gaze, curious at the blonde's intentions. To his surprise, she inched her mouth closer to his manhood and touched it slightly with her lips. Her gaze fell on his, searching for approval. He smirked, meaning she could move foward with her idea.

Slowly her lips fell upon the tip of his shaft with care and started sucking on it slightly, mimicking the actions lancer had done on her breast.

An immense pleasure traveled thru his body. She sucked on it with such tenderness that this time he wanted even more.

His hands traveled to the base of her hair and slowly pushed her head down on him. Surprised, she followed his maneuvers. Arturia was happy to make him feel such pleasure.

Once he was almost near, he pulled her away from his manhood, not wanting to finish yet.

"L-Lancer?" The blonde gasped at the sudden yank of her arm and the slight push he gave her, making her fall, back first, to the small bed. Suddenly, he was the one kneeling in front of her yanking her panties off her. The stickiness and the sweet scent that came from in between Arturia's legs made Diarmuid's cock harden even more. Without thinking it his mouth fell on her womanhood, tasting every inch.

The blonde moaned in surprise at the sudden pleasure of his tongue exploring her region. Unlike Arturia, he had experience in these things, he knew how to please a girl.

While he swirled his tongue, he started inserting one finger inside The virgin woman. She squirmed a bit at the feeling but slowly got used to it, moaning at the intense pleasure.

Lancer smirked in between her south lips while watching the blonde grab on tight to the linens underneath her and say his name between rasp breaths.

He figured it was time for something more than his maneuvers and halted his work. The blonde stared in lust and confusion at the man.

"How about we take things a little further, my dear..." The man said, letting go of his entire clothing in front of the naked woman lying on the bed, helpless.

Lancer threw his clothing to the side and got on top of the blonde.

"Are you gonna put it in..?" Saber breathed from lust, seeing his manhood near her region.

With a finger he lifted her chin for her gaze to land on his. He wanted her to be certain of what was gonna happen. "Do you want it?"

Without a second thought she said: "yes..."

That was confirmation enough to line himself in between her legs.

Lifting one of her legs over his shoulder, he slowly inserted himself in her. The pain that shot thru her surprised her and made her squirm.

"I-it hurts. S-stop" with those words he did as said.

Lancer kissed her lifted leg lightly. "Don't worry... Just tell me when the pain starts to go away."

And after a little bit, the pain did go away slightly, so the blonde nodded for him to continue.

He slowly moved in and out of her according to her expressions and moans of pleasure. He fastened the pace with each of her moans, making her mind go blank. She had never experienced a feeling like this before, she wanted more of it.

The sound of their bodies colliding filled, the smell of sweat and their moans filled the room.

Lancer decided to turn it up a notch and let her sit on top of him and do the job for a little bit. So he did, letting her take the wheel of the situation. To teach her what to do next, he grabbed her hips and slowly moved her to a slow rhythm. In this position she felt him deeper than before, enjoying every inch he had inside of her. Her womanhood clenched around him and he couldn't control a slight moan from his mouth. She then maintained control of the situation, bucking her hips at a fast speed and watching each expression on her lover's face. She loved every second of it. He moaned her name constantly, she definitely knew how to do the job.

The small kiss she stole from him while leaning in turned into a tongue fight for who was the dominant one. He pounded her while she leaned on him, muffling her moans with his mouth.

She grasped at his muscular chest while he made her feel all type of wonders. She noticed that there was one spot where she felt pleasure the most and wanted him to keep pounding her there. But both of them stopped, panting, figuring out another way to feel inmense pleasure as well.

Lancer got her off of him and put her on got up, staring at her defiantly. "Get on your hands and knees... You are gonna _feel_ this one deep..."

His husky voice lured her to do as told even though she wasn't used to being controlled. How ironic considering she was a Holy Spirit that had to be summoned by a _master._

Slowly Lancer put himself inside her again, this time forgetting the slow pace and going directly to a fast one. While he played with her nub, they both felt like they were getting near. Their moans were higher and Arturia's walls clenched tighter.

"I-I'm cumming, Arturia..." He moaned in her ear. The blonde only nodded at him.

With a sudden push of inmense pleasure, a warm liquid filled every inch of the blonde. The man trembled from the sudden release, getting himself out of the girl and collapsing beside her on the bed. They both panted, tired from the great experience.

Arturia rested her head on his chest, staring at Diarmuid with all the love of the world. She inched her hand to his two dots on his left cheek, caressing it lovingly, then pushing away the usual black strand of hair that covered his face.

"Arturia Pendragon... I love you with all my life..." He whispered. "I hope that someday I get to be with you again... And forever after that..."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe everything that had just happened. He felt the same. They both shared a loving kiss which shared their deepest feelings.

Feelings that will forever remain a secret...

* * *

The sun Aligned with the edge of the world, indicating the start of another day.

Arturia opened her eyes, whining at the sudden shine at her eyes. Slowly she got up from her spot on the bed, placing her hands on the sheets and feeling the empty space next to her. A panic filled her soul. She searched around the room in a silent panic.

"No..." He couldn't have left her alone... Could he?

Suddenly a shadow moved on the edge of her vision, a careless relief filled her heart. There he stood, shirtless, right next to the open window, his piece of black coiled hair covering his face and his eyes on her only.

"Diarmuid..." her sight turned foggy once again.

Lancer smiled a bit, he loved how much she worried about him. "You thought I would have dissapeared just like that?"

Getting up from the bed she launched herself at him, hugging him with her naked body tightly. Enjoying every bit of his warmth. Lancer did the same.

"I wanted to bid you goodbye..." Lancer whispered, making saber's heart brake slightly. Their hug became tighter, clinging to the last bits of happiness.

"I don't want you to go..." She looked up to her lover with pleading eyes.

With the saddest of feelings they both shared one last kiss, caressing every inch of exposed skin. They parted their lips and stared at their tear filled eyes. With the swipe away of tears from Saber's cheek, Lancer, the man she loved, started to disappear from her grasp.

She clung to every bit of him desperately, crying, not wanting to let go. "Don't leave me!"

His arms surrounded her suddenly, the safe haven she longed for everyday. "You are never alone... I'll always be with you. No matter where you are."

Suddenly his body turned into specks of light, leaving her with an empty space in her heart and all around her. The climate turned cold at the realization that now she was completely alone.

Alone in this cold, uncaring world. Alone in this world of vengeful men. Alone in the Holy Grail war. The war of man's greed.

Her body felt weak, making her fall to the cold marble tiles on her knees. Tears fell down her cheeks like a river.

She stared into the open window like the last place of happiness, the light at the end of the tunnel. But this tunnel was empty with her broken heart.

At the edge of her foggy vision, she saw a piece of clothing on the floor. Her white robe. With a desperate pace she grasped it an immediately brought it to her nose. And she was right... His scent still lingered. Meaning everything that happened was real.

She lay on the floor, clinging the robe like a lifeline, lonely tears down her cheeks. An empty feeling on her chest.

But for some reason she still had hope. Somewhere deep inside of her she knew that some day... Just someday... She would see him again.

Then when that day came... She knew, she just knew...

That she would never let him go...


End file.
